Needy Lies
by SickDeath
Summary: Because they both lied to themselves. OroAnko FINAL CHAPTER UP! Anko's decision.
1. Taste

Everyone knew Orochimaru was the most untrustworthy person of all, one whose path you can just hope not to cross unless you want sure trouble. He was the liar, the traitor of Konoha. His personality had always stand out , just being near him you could sense his strange halo, so different from the others. Sarutobi, the deceased 3rd Hokage, had immediately noticed his dangerous ambition to power, and tried to change him. But he failed…definitely. But neither him or anyone else could understand his genius, no one. Anyone except her, probably: after all she was similar to him. But she still needed time to see that; it'd be a pity not to use her potential for his purposes. The Leaf Village trusted her, nobody would think that she was by his side. And this could be his ace in the hole, for so_many_ reasons… And if she didn't accomplish, well, he'd make sure to convince her once for all…in his own way. Yes, she could definitely be of some use to the Sound Village... the place he had built has his, where those Konoha cowards didn't dare to enter! He had huge power and knowledge, and thanks to his eternal life jutsu, he looked still young. He needed no one, apart from himself or some poor deluded who believed in his charming words. But there were sometimes that his mind made him think the more ludicrous things, such as the so called "love" or that useless friendship thing. But those were illusions for weak people who couldn't survive on their own, he knew better than that, seriously… even though he could tell that nothing had such a bitter taste as his own lies had.


	2. Will

She wasn't certain if that was what she really wanted. But lately things had gotten only worse, and she felt she just had to do something, anything, to change the situation. His yellow eyes haunted her dreams, she often thought to hear his footsteps behind her, his lingering presence diverted her from being her usually efficient self while on missions. It was becoming too risky; she remembered when, during a battle, she thought she had seen him watching her from the top of a tree; she stopped almost in a haze, and the enemy took advantage of her distraction: 3 days in hospital.

Anko wished she could do something to let up her obsession for him, because she hated him with all her being after what she did to her. If only she had wanted to.


	3. Final

"You've come."

"I have. I had no choice."

"If that's what you want to think."

"Don't fuck me with me and tell me why you wanted to see me."

He grinned. She really had a temper.

"Actually, nothing in particular."

There was silence for a few moments. Then the wind shook the trees, and the leaves began to fall.

"You're joking right?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"So you god damned called me in the middle of the night in the forest of death just to say hello?!"

"Yes, why? Don't get upset so easily."

"Upset you say? I'm not upset I'm..I'm really pissed and I..I just wanna kill you!"

"I know.", he stated as a matter of fact.

Again, silence. Anko felt frustrated.

"Cat got your tongue, Anko dear?"

She hesitated. She had to choose carefully her words. He could use them against her.

"No. I just was pondering how asshole you can be. I suppose you don't have the word "mercy" in your dictionary"

"Very probably."

He stared at her. She lowered her gaze.

"Coward. We both know the truth. But you're just too weak to accept it."

She didn't reply. Or maybe, she couldn't.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"I can't."

"That's just a belief of yours."

"I can't betray them".

"Do you belong to Konoha?"

She looked up at him, gritting her teeth.

"Why can't _you _accept Konoha?"

He kept silence. What did he have to answer?

"This isn't your business. Now, coming back to us-

"Are you afraid?"

He narrowed his eyes. She was mocking him. He couldn't stand that.

"Why should I be? They don't even have the ghost of a chance to beat me. I have Sasuke."

"I see, _sensei, s_o you've made me come here just to prove your power"

"Kind of."

He smirked. He caught her unprepared.

"W-what do you mean?"

"What you don't understand is the type of power I want to demonstrate. And above all, on whom I want to exert it."

She froze. His eyes glowed in the darkness. He slowly began to advance towards her.

"A piece in my puzzle is still missing, you know?"

"Don't you dare touch me! I hate you!" She couldn't let him...or her...no it was wrong.

"I like your way to say you love me. Come with me."

She averted her gaze from him.

"Do you really think they respect you? Do you think that Kakashi loves you like he says? Do you really think they understand you, Anko? Tell me Anko, is that what you

think?"

She swallowed. She was loosing control.

"Yes."

"Why don't you look me in the eyes then?"

"Because.."

"Answer me!", he hissed.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE!" The echo of her cry violently vibrated in the forest. He had achieved his goal.

"Do they know you as I do?"

"No they don't!", her chocked words drained her strength.

"Do they really care about you?"

"They don't give a damn..", a few tears rolled down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away.

"Does _he_ make you feel good?"

"No, no, NO! Please stop this torture!". She fell on her knees.

"I will, you'll see." He paused. "Come with me", he finally said. He waited for her answer.

Thinking of it she never felt the Leaf Village as a home, since he went away. They suspected her to be his spy, they isolated her. They had distrust in their eyes every time she met their gazes.

There were a few people she considered her friends. Kurenai, Iruka, Kakashi...yes, he was a friend too. She occasionally had fun with him and that was all. Pity that he seemed to think otherwise.

A pang of guilt crossed briefly her mind. He was sweet and caring; Orochimaru just wasn't. He tried his best to please her, to make her forget her painful memories; Orochimaru just feasted of her fears.

Kakashi brought her to life making her feel wanted again when all others suspected her; Orochimaru just threw her aside when he thought her to be useless.

Kakashi was an honest man, the one who made her dream a family, loyal and brave: she couldn't deny that. But what hurt the most, deep inside, was just one little detail: he

wasn't Orochimaru, and he'd never be like him.

"Yes."


End file.
